Angel who fell A naruto story!
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: I don't own any of the naruto charaters!


:Authors note: I hope anyone who reads this likes my story! i worked really hard on this. I don't own any of the charaters in the show Naruto!

:start:

On the exact day when the nine-tailed fox was sealed into Naruto a rumor went around the village after the danger past. This rumor was of a angel who would fall from the heavens in 12 years time. no one belived this rumor. but that changed on Naruto 12th birthday. On Naruto's birthday a Gaurd had found a girl lying on the ground with long blond hair sprawled around her and she was clutching a head band with two angles wings on it. the gaurd took her to the hospital where she woke up two days later. The girls name was Kazumi and she had ocean blue eyes. She was given a place to live and all boys in the school she went to expect sasuke would fall inlove with her.

Narutos pov:

As i was walking to school on the day of the first day of being a genin. I Saw Kazumi walking alone to school so i joined her. As we were walking we began talking and laughing when all of the sudden i was pushed to the ground by someone. i looked up and saw Kiba there talking to Kazumi.

Kazumis Pov:

As i was talking to naruto i saw kiba push him to the ground. Then kiba turned around and started talking to me. "Kiba...Naruto, me and you guys can walk together to school." Kiba nodded and i helped naruto up and they walked on either side of me as we headed to school.

?'s pov

As Kiba,Naruto, and Kazumi walked to the school they came upon sasuke followed by his fangirls. Kazumi smiled at a idea and walked up to sasuke and looked at the fangirls smileing. Kazumi then kissed sasuke for a mintue then walked off towards the school with kiba and naruto leaveing a group of angry fangirls.

Sasukes pov:

Did...Kazumi just kiss me? i wonder why she did that.." I thought then looked over at my fangirls and saw them grumpily walking away. I smiled "so thats why she did it." I shruged and walked towards the school. As i entered i saw Kazumi sitting on a desk top above a group of boys who were pronouceing their love for her. "Might as well repay the favor..." I walked down to the row Kazumi was in and tapped her shoulder and she looked at me and smiled.

Kazumis pov:

I wonder what Sasuke wants" I thought as i smiled at him and got onto the stairs next to him. In the second i blinked i felt lips on mine and noticed sasuke was kissing me. as he pulled away i felt myself blush a little then i heard the angry mumbleing as the boys who were shouting that they love me were leaveing. I smiled and sat next to sasuke and started reading untill i was faced with another problem. I looked up and saw a angry group of Sasukes fangirls glareing at me from the door. as the group came down and stood on the steps next to the row i sat in with sasuke i heard a voice "What do you think your doing sitting next to MY sasuke?" a girl shouted.

Sakuras Pov:

I yelled at the blond haired girl sitting next to sasuke in a row. "What do you think your doing sitting next to MY sasuke?" all of a sudden around me started agruements on who sasuke's was. then i heard someone shout "SASUKE IS NOT ANYONES!" i turned to face the blond hair girl who was now standing and glareing at us.

Sasukes pov:

I heard someone shout over the agrueing fangirls "SASUKE IS NOT ANYONES" i looked over to see Kazumi standing up and glareing at the fangirls. "I have something to tell you stupid fangirls. Sasuke postively HATES you all" Kazumi stated. "i wonder why Kazumi is shouting at them..." i thought curiously. I stood up atracting the attention of the fangirls and Kazumi. i grinned and walked over to Kazumi and huged her around her waist. "This is My Kazumi and i have no need for fangirls since i'm taken."

Naruto's pov:

In the row below all this i sat and i heard what sasuke had said. I stood up and walked up to the row and glared at Sasuke "Shes mine sasuke!" i yelled. and Sasuke let go of kazumis waist and stared at me "Naruto, you never had a chance." Sasuke replied and sat down again and Kazumi sat next to him. I jumped on the desk and squatted down infront of sasuke and began glareing at him.

Kazumi's pov:

I watched as naruto squat infront of sasuke and started glareing at him. then i watched shikamaru accidently bump naruto forward...And kissed sasuke. my eyes widened as this happened. "oh wow...Naruto is gay..." i thought before kicking naruto into the wall. I then turned my attention to sasuke and sat back down. "Are you ok Sasuke?" i asked softly. He looked at me and noded slightly after watching me kick naruto into a wall.

?'s pov:

Afterwards Kazumi come out of the classroom after talking with iruka sensi. Kazumi was suddenly circled by boys as she came out wearing her headband on her wrist. She frowned and jumped over them then ran to the classroom where her teamates were waiting.


End file.
